Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to personal diagnostic devices such as dermal patches or diagnostic bracelets and, in particular, to interactive adhesive dermal patches and medical diagnostic bracelets. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiments hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to interactive adhesive dermal patches and personal diagnostic bracelets including a skin/patch interface, at least one analysis or processing layer, and a user output and/or input interface.
Description of the Related Art
Prior hereto, typical dermal patches have been employed essentially as passive drug release devices for use on the human body. Examples of such devices include the nicotine patch used for cigarette smoking cessation and the sea-sickness patch employed to administer predetermined amounts of Dramamine, for example, to relieve the effects of sea-sickness.
Medical monitoring devices for diagnostic purposes are numerous. Such well known devices include, for example, x-ray machines, ultra sound devices, computerized axial tomography scanners (CAT scanners) which produce a tomograph that constructs a 3-D model of an object by combining parallel planes, electrocardiograms (ECG/EKG) monitoring systems for the electrical recording of the heart and use in the investigation of heart disease, electroencephalogram (EEG) systems for brain mapping and neuro-feedback, and Positron Emission Tomography (PET) scanning for brain imaging and related analysis.
More particularly, the arts related hereto have been contributed to by several artisans including, for example, Sarussi et al., Conn et al., and S. Berlin. As an illustration of such contributions, there is the device disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0229276 in the name of Sarussi et al. This publication discloses a device for monitoring blood constituent levels having a microprocessing unit. In one embodiment, the device contains an alarm which is activated when a particular blood constituent falls below a predetermined level. In other embodiments, the device may include a display unit for displaying output signals or indicating the well being of the wearer. The Sarussi device may be contained within a housing which adheres to the surface of the skin. The device may also contain a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0004640 (Conn et al.) discloses a device for measuring the concentration of target chemical analytes present in a biological system which involves application of a sensor device to the skin. In one embodiment, the analyte is extracted by means of iontrophoresis. The analyte is detected by including analyte-specific enzymes in the collection reservoir which react to produce a detectable product. The invention also involves use of a microprocessor.
In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,646 issued to Stuart Berlin there is presented and discussed a skin patch for use in collecting and detecting specific markers in apocrine sweat which may indicate the existence of various diseases. In one embodiment, the Berlin patch contains monoclonal antibodies or other chemical compounds which produce a visible signal upon reaction with specific markers. In another embodiment, an electronic sensor is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,083 (Yum et al.) discloses a disposable patch for use in body fluid analysis. The patch includes a skin interface layer having an attachment means for attaching to the skin, a plurality of test zones, and an indicating reagent system for detecting the presence or concentration of an analyte by means of a spectrophotometric change. The reagents employed therein may include indicating dyes.
With reference next to U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,080 (D'Angelo et al.), there is disclosed a device having a skin interface membrane layer, a chemical reactant layer, an indicator means which displays a color response, and an electro-optical interpretation means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,733 as issued to Peck discloses a transdermal detection systems for detecting a target substance which migrates to the surface of the skin. An adhesive means is used to attach the system to the skin surface. A detectable signal is produced which may be in the form of a visible color change. In one embodiment, the system is used to detect ethanol on the surface of the skin.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0091312 in the name of Berner et al., there is disclosed a device and method for measuring the concentration of an analyte in a biological system wherein the device is in operative contact with a skin or mucosal surface. The analyte is extracted transdermally using an iontophoretic sampling means. A sensing means is used to obtain a detectable analyte-specific signal and a microprocessor is used to provide for one or more measurement cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,153 issued to Phillips discloses a dosimeter which is attached to the skin for the collection of substances from the surface of the skin. The device produces an observable color change upon reaction of the collected substances with stored chemical compounds in the patch. The assay may be performed in situ in the transdermal dosimeter.
And as a further examples of contributions to the arts related hereto, there is disclosedzzz in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0099308 (Bojan et al.) a multiple-layer device for collecting and detecting an analyte in interstitial fluid. This device includes a skin contacting layer and a detecting layer for detecting or measuring an analyte. A light source is utilized to transdermally extract the interstitial fluid. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,015 awarded to Long et al., there is disclosed a skin patch having an indicator layer which turns color in the presence of a lactate solution, while EP 1262559 (Deigner et al.) also discloses a dermal patch having an adhering means and a reagent layer.
Notwithstanding the advances in the arts related to the present invention, there has not been proposed a personal diagnostic device in the nature of an interactive dermal patch or bracelet including a skin/patch interface, at least one analysis or processing layer, an integrated micro-processor or computer, and a user output and/or input interface that incorporates the advantages of MEMS, bio-MEMS, or nano-based technologies to provide a wide variety of real-time patient diagnostic information or results directly to the patient user or patient caretaker without necessarily requiring involvement or intervention from medical professionals.
Thus with the advent of MEMS and Bio-MEMS in conjunction with related micro-systems and nano-systems, there is a need for an integrated interactive personal diagnostic device in the nature of a patch or bracelet that may be easily employed by a user to perform a wide variety of real-time clinical diagnostic tests that otherwise require complicated lab-based medical equipment or a visit to the doctor's office and the subsequent delay associated with the processing of blood or urine samples by established laboratories.
As a significant advancement over the prior art and related apparatus or methods, the present invention provides various embodiments of such personal diagnostic devices as embodied in an interactive patch or “bio-patch” that includes a skin/patch interface, at least one analysis or processing layer, and a user output interface integrated with MEMS, Bio-MEMS, and/or related micro-systems or nano-systems to perform a wide variety of desired tests in real-time while dermatologically employed by a patient or user. The bio-patch is implemented in a number of integrated flexible layers to form a light weight adhesively applied interactive dermal patch. The present invention and its various embodiments may also be implemented in a hard or semi-hard case or housing bracelet-type device which is conveniently referred to herein as a “bio-bracelet”. Furthermore, the present invention is not limited to use on humans. Certain embodiments hereof are directed to use on animals relative to particular and certain needs of the livestock, breading, or dairy industries for example.